Familial Blessing
by ImmemorialMemory
Summary: Harry only wanted to meet his cousin. He didn't expect to get saddled with her blue-eyed, whiskered-cheeked, recently-orphaned baby. Yet in accordance with his Potter luck, he wasn't going to get what he wanted at all. (A Harry-raises-Naruto fic)


**A/N: So this is another trope repeatedly abused in this particular crossover. I don't care. Am doing one. Thanks for checking it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J. K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

 **…**

"I'm left with a _what_."

The old man in front of Harry fidgeted, as if apologetic, then slumped in his seat and reached for his pipe. Harry continued to stand, staring at the aged Hokage incredulously, his mokeskin pouch still slung over one shoulder.

"You've missed her by a few days." Hiruzen murmured. There was grief in his eyes that Harry was hard-pressed to ignore.

"Considering she's dead, I think that's a whole new meaning of 'missing her'." Harry said bitterly. And just when he thought he finally found a living relative… "But that's not what I was talking about. She left me with _what_ , Hokage-sama?"

"Not _what_ , Harry-san. Who." Hiruzen collected himself and motioned at one of his ANBU, who disappeared for a few seconds before returning with a bundle of soft cloth. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, Harry-san. Kushina's child… and your nephew."

Harry stared at the sleeping bundle of baby boy in the black ops' arms, the infant's whiskered cheeks and dewy blonde hair slightly peeking out of his swaddled sheets. He blinked at the baby before looking back at the Hokage.

"Okay, no. Hold on. Let me clarify things first." Harry said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Kushina left me with what, her son? Really? I don't believe that. First off, while we were getting to know each other better, we've never met in person. You can't tell me that there aren't other people she thought fit to take care of her kid besides the cousin she never met before."

Hiruzen grimaced at the foreigner's words as his mind turned to Jiraiya, drowning in grief and distracting himself with his spy network, unable to take a newborn with him. Then to Tsunade who was drinking herself into a stupor and refusing to set foot in the village even at the news of Kushina's death.

Naruto's godfather and blood aunt were, in one way or another, unfit and unstable to take care of him.

Then there was Kakashi, filled with misplaced guilt and despairing the loss of his sensei and his wife, the only two people left in this world that he called family. Who asked to be placed in ANBU just yesterday, unable to even look at his sensei's son.

Hiruzen's thoughts then turned to the shinobi clan heads, all of them dear friends of Minato and Kushina, all of them more than willing to take their son in as their own. Mikoto had been banging on his doors just a few hours ago even, demanding to see her godson.

But Hiruzen had not yet revealed Naruto's status, and the village was waiting with bated breath to receive his news and reassurances, any kind of explanation on how the Kyuubi was released and who was responsible for its rampage. As such, he could not place Naruto in any of the clan head's guardianship until he was sure he was going to be safe.

And so Hiruzen shook his head, admitting the painful truth. "There is no one else suitable for now."

And how sad was that? Hiruzen could not trust anyone from his own village on Naruto's welfare, was distrustful of anyone who could easily pin the boy as a scapegoat for the Kyuubi affair. He would rather trust the messy-haired foreigner who didn't look a day over eighteen. Would put his faith in an unknown element who just arrived in Konoha a few hours earlier.

And to think that Naruto's own parents sacrificed their lives to the people who would most likely crucify their son…

Hiruzen liked to believe the best of his people, and Minato did too, judging by how he wanted the village to know of Naruto's status and proclaim him as a hero. But Hiruzen was also old and weary and knew how fickle human nature is, how people could easily scorn you in the face of blind rage and anger.

And so he has reason to believe that Naruto would not be safe with any of the villagers.

And judging by how the foreigner's green eyes narrowed at him, Hiruzen knew that the young man had somewhat reached the same vein of thought despite now knowing the whole situation.

"Alright." Harry murmured, taking the baby from the ANBU's arms. "Alright." he repeated, shifting his arms slightly in order not to wake the infant. Then he turned to the Hokage, mouth set in a frown. "But I need facts. Information. Like how the hell did Kushina die when I just got word from her three days ago. Why there isn't a better person to look out for her kid. Why a section of the village look like it's been scraped by giant claws. I am not entering this madness without knowing what I'm getting myself into."

The hidden shinobi around the room tensed, probably at the audacity of how he spoke to their military leader, but the Hokage just looked at him with serious eyes. "That would require clearance above your level as a foreign guest inside the village."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So give me citizenship. I bring a bloodline and a mountain of money with me. Kushina tells me your shinobi council loves the first and your civilian council likes the second."

"You intend to stay?" Hiruzen enunciated carefully.

"For Kushina's son, yes." Harry said, eyes dropping to the sleeping child in his arms. "I'll submit myself to any loyalty test and interrogation you give. Kushina told me about that too. Only nothing too invasive, and I have the right to defend myself if things get violent. And I'll be applying for minor clan status as a person with Uzumaki blood no matter how distant, and my own unique bloodline. Kushina told me that so as long as I have the two, plus a buttload of money for tax purposes, then I'll be fine in Konoha."

"Is there something Kushina hasn't told you?" Hiruzen said, exasperated.

Harry's lips quirked into the first smile he made ever since he found out about his cousin's death. "She was awfully chatty about everything, I'm afraid. Some of her letters even got quite explicit. There are things about Namikaze that I never wanted to know but do anyway."

"I see. Then I suppose you have everything in order." Hiruzen chuckled tiredly. "I shall set up a temporary room for you and Naruto-chan while you process your files for citizenship, then. I'd like you to wait here for a moment, if you please."

Harry nodded, taking a seat as the Hokage stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"Oh, and Harry-san?" Hiruzen said, pausing by the door and looking back at the young man cradling his successor's child. "I know this should have been said under better circumstances, but considering that things would likely get more difficult from here on, I believe there wouldn't be a better time to say it." The Hokage gave him a sad smile. "Welcome to Konoha, Harry-san."

With that, the Hokage left the room, bringing with him a good chunk of the skulking shinobi around the room.

Harry knew that he was still being watched, that there were probably half a dozen eyes trailed at him, watching his every move. But he didn't pay them any mind as he raised the baby to his chest, smiling slightly at the sound of soft breathing coming from the little boy's pursed lips.

"Hey Naruto-chan." Harry whispered, stroking a strand of sunshine hair. "Things are bad right now, you know. But don't worry. It'll get better. From now on, it's you and me, kiddo."

* * *

 **…**

 **A/N:** I've got vague plans for this, but I'm going to be prioritizing my other stories. I do have this one all planned out though. Tell me what you think.

Read and review.

Memory out.


End file.
